Being Taken
by nikki3
Summary: Sequel to Being Owned and Wanted I don’t want to be the one in the lead. I want to be the one to be led. I wanted to be taken and to feel all the exquisite sensations that came with it.


Title: Being Taken

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: YAOI. Lemon? (Dunno. I don't usually write these except for straight pairings.)

Pairings: Kabuto/Itachi, Sasuke/Itachi (Yes... you saw that right. Itachi-uke in this pairing...), implied Orochimaru/Kabuto, Orochimaru/Sasuke and Orochimaru/Itachi 

Author's notes: Well, I think somebody requested for Orochimaru x Sasuke x Kabuto. But I couldn't do it. Well, not yet anyway so I kinda just put Kabuto with someone and I'll write the rest from there (if I can really do that... Erg... But I think that it wouldn't end up with the Orochimaru x Sasuke x Kabuto pairing... I'm sorry but I really, really like Itachi. =.=;;;) Hope you guys will like this.^^

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ NEXT.

~~~~~

I don't want to be the one in the lead. 

I want to be the one to be led. 

I wanted to be taken and to feel all the exquisite sensations that came with it.

~~~~~

Sharingan eyes peered out of the window as the rain poured outside. There was a bored expression on his face as he sat beside the window leaning slightly against the small table in front of him. His chin was rested on his hand while his other hand was lightly touching the collar, the metal cool around his neck. The only light in the room was from the candles placed almost everywhere, giving the place an eerie glow.

A soft moan that emanated from the bed caused him to take his attention away from the window. The boy on the bed looked almost identical to him. He looked very desirable as the blanket had slid down to his hips. Any lower and the young man would not be able to resist going back to bed and taking him.

That man had been gone for almost three days now and he wouldn't be back for weeks. The young man was beginning to miss him a great deal. He was sure that his little brother felt the same way with the way he moaned that man's name in his sleep.

Things were getting pretty boring as far as the young man was concerned. There wasn't any excitement. Sure there was pleasure but the thrill of doing something you weren't supposed to do was lacking. He had that with Sasuke in the beginning. Well, he still desired Sasuke but everything was getting awfully routine.

If that man were here, it wouldn't be boring. But he wasn't here so how was Itachi going to find that thrill to keep himself from going mad?

~~~~~

Kabuto had no real interest in Uchiha Itachi. Really. He truly didn't desire even a bit of the young man until now...

He was at first jealous. That Uchiha took Orochimaru away from him. But now, that same Uchiha was... well, he didn't know if the young man was doing this on purpose or not but putting on clothes that barely covered anything was sending him signals that he knew he shouldn't be responding to.

He was in his room when Itachi walked in and started asking questions. The questions confused him. They made him think but at the same time they weren't even relevant to each other. It was almost as if they were all being thought up at random.

It was only when the said Uchiha was leaving that he knew that the young man knew what he was doing. Itachi had flashed him a smirk and walked out.

Kabuto scowled. He was going to have to do something to wipe the smirk off that young man's face.

~~~~~

Itachi traced the rim of his glass, wondering just how many glasses of wine had he drunk. He had never gotten drunk before as alcohol had very little effect on him. But now, the room was moving. It was hard to focus.

Kabuto had suggested eating together as Sasuke had retired early after training himself to exhaustion. His little brother had muttered a good night and retired into their room, leaving him alone with the white-haired nin.

Itachi wasn't worried back then but now he was. Damn it. He should've checked if the thing was drugged. But now, it was too late. His cheeks were a bright shade of pink as he stood up shakily and excused himself.

"I think I should retire."

He didn't get very far when arms were wrapped around his lean waist securely. He scowled at the white-haired nin and said, "What are you doing? Let go of me." He tried to get out of the man's hold but it was no use. He didn't seem to have any strength.

Kabuto smirked. "You're not going anywhere. You're getting just what you deserve, naughty boy. For tonight, you're mine."

~~~~~

It didn't take very long before Kabuto finally had the older Uchiha lying in his bed. He slowly removed every article of clothing, watching the pinkish tinge on the young man's cheeks, his shallow breathing, and his half-lidded eyes focused solely on him. There was a tint of lust in those eyes as Kabuto kiss him, tongues warring against each other.

Then he sat back and surveyed Itachi's body, as the young man lay there naked and seemingly vulnerable. Now he understood why Orochimaru wanted Itachi so much. Itachi was... perfect.

//And tonight, he's mine.//

~~~~~

Sasuke woke up and found the bed cold without his brother holding him. Orochimaru still had not returned. He looked outside as the storm raged on. Wondering where Itachi was, he set out from the room in search of his brother.

He was barely decent as he only had the silken sheets wrapped around his lean frame. Sure it covered everything but at the same time, it left very little to the imagination. Sasuke didn't care at all at that particular moment. He just wanted to find Itachi so that the bed wouldn't be so cold and so he could sleep better.

A familiar scent caught his attention. Following it, he stopped just outside someone else's room. He knew that it couldn't be right, as both men didn't really get along well. Besides, what would THAT man say?

He hesitantly turned the knob and gasped at what he saw.

~~~~~

Itachi was biting his finger before he moaned as the other man thrust into him. His heart was pounding with desire and excitement. Yes, this was what he wanted. A thrill... and someone else to take the lead. Orochimaru wasn't around and he yearned for the feeling of being taken.

The skin contact between them was very minimal but still gave them sparks of pleasure coursing throughout their bodies. A light sheen of sweat covered their nakedness as the bed shook with the force of their desire.

Then all of a sudden, the other man stopped.

Reaching out, Itachi whispered, "Ka-Kabuto..."

Kabuto nipped at Itachi's finger, slipping out of the young man's body, causing the older Uchiha to moan at the feeling of emptiness, and said, "On you hands and knees, Uchiha."

~~~~~

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as he peeked into Kabuto's bedroom. On the bed as his brother on his hands and knees as Kabuto thrust into him, pace swift.

"Ah... AHHhh... Ugh... Ka... Kabuto!"

The younger Uchiha felt the blood rushing to his face. His mind cried out to him, imploring him to leave but his body wouldn't listen. He stood there watching Kabuto ride his brother and Itachi didn't seem to mind it. Not at all.

"Itachi... You're so... hot... so tight... I..."

This was why he would not watch his brother being taken by Orochimaru. Desiring Orochimaru was already bad enough. Adding Itachi to the equation was disastrous. The cursed seal was reacting. He wanted Itachi beneath him, gasping, moaning and writhing beneath him as he possessed that body and took what he needed. He felt lust taking over as he continued to watch both men on the bed.

"Hmm. Yes. Harder... Ah!"

But Itachi had never expressed any thoughts of wanting such. Sasuke didn't know what to do then. But he knew that one day the seal would not allow him to remain submissive. It wanted him to take the lead.

His lips quirked into a smile as the lovers on the bed came together, Kabuto leaning onto Itachi for a moment before pulling himself out. Sasuke's smile spread wider. Maybe it was time to take the lead.

~~~~~

Itachi yawned as he made his way back to his room. He was tired. That was some powerful drug Kabuto used. He sighed. It wasn't so bad. At least he wouldn't have to be restless for a while.

He quietly sneaked into the room, thankful that Sasuke wasn't awake yet. This meant that he could still hide the evidence of his recent activities. He needed a bath.

He would've walked straight into the bathroom if it hadn't been for the fact that Sasuke was curled up under the blanket. It couldn't have been that cold, could it?

Cursing himself for not remembering that his little brother was very prone to the cold, he walked over and attempted to pull the blankets off of Sasuke so he could slip in between them to warm the boy up a bit before taking his bath.

The moment he touched the blanket, Sasuke pulled it down himself and Itachi found himself lying on the bed with Sasuke looming over him, staring at him with Sharingan eyes. That was fine except that the cursed seal was covering most of the younger Uchiha's body.

"Sasuke?"

An evil smirk made its way onto his little brother's lips. "You've been very bad, aniki." Sasuke leaned closer to Itachi's ear, his breath causing the older Uchiha to shiver. "I think I'll take the lead and make sure you never leave my bed cold ever again."

Itachi felt his legs being spread and closed his eyes. //Sasuke...//

He gasped as the sensation of having Sasuke inside of him. The force of the younger Uchiha's thrusts was absolutely divine as they hit that spot over and over again, wrenching screams of ecstasy from Itachi.

~~~~~

It was just before dawn that they laid there, panting and catching their breaths. Sasuke and Itachi stared at the ceiling with their hands clasped together.

"Well, that... that certainly was different," Itachi said as he mused at the power of the cursed seal. "I never thought you had it in you, Sasuke."

"Hmph. Just because I don't do it doesn't mean I don't want to, you know."

"Yeah, I think I just experienced that myself. Thank you very much."

"Heh. You'e welcome."

Silence descended in the room. Itachi's eyes were starting to close when Sasuke smirked and said, "Next time you guys do it, I'll join you."

~~~~~

*OWARI?*

Author's notes: Erg... Another weird ending. This thing is turning out bigger than I originally thought. This is what? The fourth? *sighs* This is turning out to be a monster of a project... Well, it's fun anyway.^^

Okay. I'm gonna clarify the part where Sasuke was watching Itachi and Kabuto. Nearing the end of that, Sasuke was already covered by the cursed seal. Well, that's about it. 

Please review. I will reply to the reviews ASAP. I've decided to just periodically reply to reviews for the previous fics to show how much I appreciate it that you would take the time to review.^^ Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabusa's ass! 

nikki's inner Sasuke (can be found in my KakaSasu fic): HELL YEAH!

Started: October 17, 2003

Ended: October 18, 2003


End file.
